Mongoose Publishing
The Judge Dredd univers are Rebellion and 2000AD IP. Till November 2016 Fro 2010-2016 Mongoose Publishing held the rights to bring Judge Dredd and the 2000AD spin-offs to your war gaming table. Mongoose published their "Judge Dredd Miniatures Game" in 2010 and have supported it with ace a range of 28mm highly detailed miniature. In 2012 Mongoose ran a Kickstarter: "Judge Dredd Miniatures Game: Block War" to boost the game with a new supplement. Lot's of new boxes got funded during the campaign, but took a very long time delivering. In 2013 Warlord Games took over production and distribution of the Judge Dredd miniatures game. In November 2016 the Mongoose license expired and the miniatures went out-of-production (OOP) meaning that rather few of the Kickstarted boxes and blisters never got a proper release. From 2015 and till it all ended in 2016 John Pickford was sculpting some of the miniatures in the range. Many of them are hard finding due to loosing the license. =Judge Dredd= The Justice Department Street Judge with Stub Gun JD133 Street Judge with Stub Gun.jpg|Street Judge with Stub Gun JD133 Street Judge with Stub Gun - rear.jpg|Street Judge with Stub Gun - rear view JD133 Street Judge with Stub Gun - assembled.jpg|Street Judge with Stub Gun - assembled JD133 Street Judge with Stub Gun - assembled - side.jpg|Street Judge with Stub Gun - assembled - side JD133 Street Judge with Stub Gun - assembled - back.jpg|Street Judge with Stub Gun - assembled - back Banshee Driver Judge JD012-Banshee-Interceptor_grande.jpg|It's just the driver John did Banshee_driver.jpg|Studion painted miniature. Spotted in an ebay auction Brit-Cit Justice Department Beat Judge with Bumf Gun JD Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun.jpg|Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun JD Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun - rear.jpg|Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun - rear JD Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun - assembled.jpg|Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun - assembled JD Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun - assembled - rear.jpg|Brit-Cit Beat Judge with Bumf Gun - assembled - back Female Beat Judge JD Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge.jpg|Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - right side JD Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - rear.jpg|Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - left side JD Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - assembled.jpg|Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - assembled JD Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - assembled - back.jpg|JD Brit-Cit Female Beat Judge - assembled - back Para Squad Judge JD Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge .jpg|Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge JD Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge - rear.jpg|Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge - back JD Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge - assembled.jpg|Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge - assembled JD Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge - assembled - rear.jpg|Brit-Cit Para Squad Judge - assembled - back Cal-Hab Judges Cal-Hab Judge with two-handed sword Probably unreleased Cal-Hab_judges_-_Kopi.jpg|Studio painted miniature. Spotted in an eBay auction Cal-Hab Judge on Iron Lion Probably unreleased Cal-Hab_on_Iron_Lion.jpg|Studion painted miniature. Spotted in an eBay auction The Ape Gang - Orangutan with bazooka Un-seen but confirmed. Unreleased. Fileicon.png East Meg Invasion Force - Female Sov Judge Probably unreleased. Sov_Judges_-_Kopi.jpg|Studio painted miniature. Spotted in an eBay auction. Unreleased ABC Warriors Hammerstein JudgeDredd_ABC_warriors_Hammerstein.jpg|Blister pack JudgeDredd_ABC_Warriors_Hemmerstein.jpg|Hammerstein bits File:653211001-ABC-Warriors-Hammerstein-a_grande.jpg|©Warlord Games]] Deadlock and Happy Shrapnel JudgeDredd ABC Warriors Deadlock and Happy Shrapnel.jpg|Blister File:653011002-ABC-Warriors-Deadlock-and-Happy-Shrapnel-a_grande.jpg|©Warlord Games Deadlock JudgeDredd Deadlock front.jpg|Deadlock front JudgeDredd Deadlock rear.jpg|Deadlock rear Happy Shrapnel JudgeDredd ABC Warriors Happy Shrapnel.jpg|Happy Shrapnel Nero Narcos Didn't get an official release and were only available to Kickstarter backers Nero.jpg|Studio painted miniature. Spotted in an eBay auction. Unreleased JD Nero Narcos - front.jpg JD Nero Narcos - side.jpg JD Nero Narcos - rear.jpg Zombie Bikers Only available for Kickstarter backers. Only the riders are by John Pickford, though zombie bikers.jpg|From the Kickstarter update Sep. 2017 - only the riders are by John Pickford, though JD Zombie biker 1.jpg|Biker 1 JD Zombie biker 2.jpg|Biker 2 JD Zombie biker 3.jpg|Biker 3 JD Zombie biker 1-3 torsos.jpg|Torsos Biker 1-3 JD Zombie biker leader left side.jpg|Zombie biker leader - left side JD Zombie biker leader right side.jpg|Zombie biker leader - right side JD Zombie bike 1.jpg|Bike 1 - set comes with 2 of these (not by John) JD Zombie bike 2.jpg|Bike 2 - set comes with 2 of these (not by John)